Seven Heaven
by Shygirldee
Summary: A haunting past has haunted them for long. They thought they would never hear from him again until they go to a new school and there is love in the air and they're an elite super hero team? Daml Aaml Chapter 11. Complete Prequel: Trantrum of School
1. The New Kids

**SEVEN HEAVEN**

**Me:** I would like to state that my second fanfic is here and it's a story.

**May,** Drew, Misty and Ash: Whose in it?

**Rose and Confessions:** The two couplies here.

**Misty and May:** Well then there is May/Misty and Drew/Ash but then whose the second.

**Ash:** Well there is salt and pepper also lettuce and sugar.

**Drew: **Ash that is so stupid you know that a author wouldn't make a story on food couplies.

**Rose and Confessions:** Sweatdropped

**Confessions:** Wow this may be awhile.

**Rose: **Yeah your right but we have to keep this story going

**Me:** Well this calls for drastic measures Someone do the disclaimer.

**Max:** I will _**Shygirldee does not own pokemon.**_

**Me:** Well I wish I did but...

**Rose, Confessions, and Me:** On with the story!!!!

_**The New Kids**_

Another day for Drew Kingly, Son of Ben and Luna Kingly, and brother of Ken Kingly. Drew's family made tons of money. They were muti-billionairies.

Drew's days consisted of being chase by fangirls. His school was in La Rosse City, Hoen at La Coma High. Drew was a junior but despite that he was the captain of the boy's soccer team, good at other sports, great at academics, and pokemon. He had a Roselia, Flygon, Masqurien, and Butterfree.

Today was another day.

Right now he was being admired by his fangirls. Lots were saying how handsome he was. Well he was with the uniform of La Coma High. A gray over vest with black shorts. He also had emerald eyes and hair.

Well the bell had rung he had to go.

" Well girls it's time for me to leave for class" Drew said while flipping his hair.

**Drew Pov**

_Another day of those annoying fangirls,_He thought.

_Good the homeroom. Now didn't Mr. Ren say we were getting six new students._

"Ouch" he yelled.

Some of the boys looked in question to him.

_Damn I bumped into the doorway. How could I be so idoitic_

There my seat now just have to wait in homeroom.(**The homerooms here have freshmens and juniors sharing a room. Seniors get there own room)**

"Okay class we would like to indroduce four of the six new students" Mr. Ren said.

"Thier names are May Maple, Anna Maple, Misty Waterflower, and Ash Ketchum. The other two could not make it of sickness. Now these students will be joining our class from now on."**(By the way I'm lazy to right what they wear but like Drew Ash has his uniform while girls have a gray shirt and white skirt. You don't really know what I wear but I have black hair a blue headband and gentle face.)**

"Now how about you indroduce yourselves and pokemon. How about you Ash."

The boy says, " I'm Ash Ketchum and I want to be a pokemon master. I have a..."

**Third Person Pov**

Ash then whistles then a pikachu comes from the door.

He states "This was my first pokemon" Then Ash takes out five pokeballs. Out comes the forms of a Swellow, Turtwig, Glaile, Phanpy, and Bubasaur.

"I have much more but they are somewhere else," Ash returns them. Then Misty steps up.

"I'm Misty Waterflower and I want to be the best water trainer ever. She brings out five pokeballs. Out comes the forms of a Azurill, Starmie, Togetic, Corsola, and a Pysduck.

" I live with May and Anna Somewhere so does Ash, we're great friends."Misty returns her pokemon. Then May comes up.

May says," I'm May Maple and I want to be a top corridinator. Then May takes out six pokeballs. Out comes a Blaziken, Squritle, Beautifly, Bulbasaur, Espeon, and Skitty.

" I also would like to say that Anna is my counsin and so is the other two new students." May then returns her pokemon. Anna steps in.

Anna says," I'm Anna Maple and would like to say that I want to be top corrdinator too. Anna takes out six pokeball and out comes a Skitty, Delcatty, Pichu, Milotic, Mightyena, and Umbreon.

"By the way my pokemon have nicknames( It's in the order) Skitta, Delcatt, Lightning, Loitic, Moonch, and Moonlight."

Mr. Ren"Well now you can take your sits Um May why don't you sit by Drew."

Fangirls shot May dirty looks But all she said was "Okay"

But what surprised Drew was that she didn't squel like most girls would.

Mr. Ren carried on " Now Misty and Anna why don't you sit next to May and Ash Sit by Corlos."

"All right was about all he got."

Mr. Ren Then said "Now how about you guys talk for the next ten minutes...

**Me:** So how did you like it.

**May:**Okay I don't get how This is suppose to fit?

**Me:** Well Confessions and Rose you two were suppose to be the other kids so could you tell me what name you have in my story and what pokemon you have you have to be May's cousin Nicknames if you have.

**Drew:** Okay you indroduce us so now what well I need some one to R and R.

**Me:** How about you?

**Drew: **Fine** _Read_**

**Ash: _And Review!!!_**

**Me: **So yeah I will not countiune the next chapter until Rose and Confessions make thier Character. So until then** _Anna OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_BBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**


	2. The Flashback of Death Part 1

**Seven Heaven**

**Me:** Hello everyone By the way the ages are

**May, Drew, Misty, Ash** 15  
**Anna** 14 The Middle School is called La Coma High even though it's a middle school instead of a high school. It's just that way. I also like to be younger then the characters because I just do.

**May says glumly:** How's it going?

**Me:** May what's wrong?!

**May:** Well Misty and Ash are arguing over who can type faster.

**Me:** Why?!

**May:** Because they saw how much Confessions and Rose type in a day.

**Ash:** Man how could I lose to a girl.

**Misty:** _What was that Ash Ketchum._

**Confessions:** Yeah what was that?

**May:** Yeah Ash what did you say.

**Rose:** What Did he say

**Ash** recieves evil glares from **Misty, Confessions, May, and Rose.**

**Me: Sweatdropped)** Well since Ash is on a problem and the others are well in there too. **DREW GET OVER HERE AND DO THE DICLAIMER.**

**Drew:** Yawn"Fine** _Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Me:** Drew could you stop sleeping and drooling on the stage. Drew Drew!** DREW DREW**

**Max:** Well how about we just go on with the story.

**Me:** Okay Max how are you always poping up I mean you did that in the other chapter.

**Max:** Don't you remember that I play I pretty Important role in the story.

**Me:** Max don't spoil the story Anyway

**Me and Max:** On with the STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_**The Flashback of Death Part 1**_

**Seven Years Ago**

"Anna could you play with us." eight year old May said.

Anna falls asleep again.

"May how about I put some water on her" said seven year old Steph.

Steph was a girl with black curly hair and brown/green eyes.

"Okay I'm up" Anna calls.

"Do you think Serenity wants to play to." Steph says.

"I'm already ready cuz." seven year old Serenity said.

Serenity was a girl with purple hair and brown eyes. The hair style was that her hair was in a bun

"Okay I'll just write your Mom a quick note" Anna declares.

The note says:

_Dear Auntie we are going to play outside be back before the streetlights turn on._

Meanwhile the same thing was going on at Misty's house.

"Lily, Violet, Daisy I'm going to play with my friends" said eight year old Misty.

Lily said "All right sis but be back before the streetlights come on."

Misty says, "All right Lily."

**Ash's House**

"Mom can I go play with my friends" said eight year old Ash.

"Yes Ash you can but you need to go back home before the streetlights come on."

"Yes Mom"

What our friends didn't know was that may have been the last time they would see their family ever again.

Now our friends have now met up at their favourite tree.

"Hey Misty do you like what I'm wearing." May says to Misty.

"Yeah it totally fits you May."

May was wearing a pink tank-top with dark-blue shorts and red sandels.

Misty was wearing a yellow tank-top with a white blue striped pants that reached to her ankles and yellow sandels.

"Yeah and that outfit suits you too." Misty states.

Ash boy is wearing a white jersey with black short plus blue camo shoes.

Anna was wearing a blue shirt with a red skirt and white sandels.

Serenity was wearing a red shirt with blue shorts and white sandels.

Steph was wearing a black and white shirt with a blue pants that reached her ankles and white sandels.

"So what do you guys want to play." May said.

"What about hide and seek." Serenity said.

Everybody nods and says okay.

"All right Not it." Anna says.

Everybody says "Not it" before Ash could.

"Okay Ash your it now close your eyes and count to twenty." Steph states.

Now May and Misty hide under the park's bridge.

Steph hides up in a tree.

Serenity hides in the bushes.

Anna hides in a cave.

**Back to Ash**

"Um"

Ash tries to think of how to count.

"Okay I know this um 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, Hey look a pidgey!?"

"Wait I still need to count All right what number was I at oh 17, 18, 19, 20."

"READY ARE NOT HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!." Ash shouts.

"Now where would they be."

Ash trips over a acorn. Right under the tree Steph was in.

Steph giggles but then loses her grip on the tree.

**Thump**

"Okay Steph I found you, can you get off me now." Ash says with shallow breathes.

Steph sweatdrops and says,"Okay" and gets off Ash.

"Okay now to find the others." Ash declares.

He gets them in this order Anna, Misty and May, and finally Serenity.

**(Okay to save you from boredom I'll give a summary. Thay played other games until sundown which we'll be going to and NOW)**

"Okay guys it's almost sundown we should get home now." Misty says.

"Yeah we promised our Mom that we be home before the streetlights go on." Serenity said.

"Yeah we better be off." Anna said.

May ,Anna, Steph and Serenity went off to home to meet a cruel destiny.

Misty and Ash decided to go off as well together to also meet the hard truth.

* * *

**May:** What's going to happen?

**Misty:** Yeah what!?

**Ash:** Banannas and cream.

**Misty:** You Idoit.

**Misty** pulls out her infamous mallet of doom.

**Rose** and **Confessions** come in.

_**Bang**_

**Rose:** What just happened.

**Confessions:** Anna what's going on in the stage.

**Me:** Well Misty is beating up Ash, Drew is sleeping and drooling, and May's acting up. So it's the usual.

**Confessions:** You call that normel.

**Me:** Yes

**Rose** enters the stage.

**Rose:** Confessions get over here!!!!!

**Confessions** enter the stage.

**Confessions:** What?!

**Rose:** May and Drew are sleeping together.

**Me:** What?!

_**Bang**_

**Rose:** What's that now.

**Me:** I'll take a peek.

**I** peek in the curtains.

**Me:** How About I just say that Misty is doing Karate on Ash.

**Me, Rose, and Confessions:** Sweatdrop

**Me:** Well anyway...

**Rose: _Read..._**

**Confessions:_ And Review_**


	3. The Flashback of Death Part 2

**Seven Heaven**

**Me:** Rose Confessions Could you help me carry May and Drew to the bed.

**Rose and Confessions:** Okay

**May and Drew:** Snore Yawn

**_Bang_**

**Confessions:** Let me guess it's Misty and Ash.

**Rose:** The usual.

**Me:** So anyway why can't May and Drew wake up to that.

**Me, Confessions, and Rose go to think mode quene the thinking music.**

**Me:** I got it because they are dreaming of eachother look they're smiling like idoits.

**Rose:** I guess she has a point.

**_Bang_**

**Confessions:** Will they ever stop?

**Me:** No unless one of us volunteers.

_Silence_

**Max:** I will.

**Me:** Wow are you really that brave.

**Max:** Yep.

**Rose:** Well Mr. Brave Here's the room.

**Max:** Well here I go.

**Confessions:** Well I Guess so How about we get May and Drew upstairs. They are really starting to bug me being in the middle of the stage.

**20 Minuntes Later**

**Me:** Well Last chapter I explained two new characters. Rose Confessions take it away.

**Rose:** I'm Steph.

**Confessions:** And I'm Serenity.

**Confessions:** I'm 14

**Rose:** I'm 14 too.

**Me:** Okay tu...

**_Bang_**

**Me:** une in for the scoop on how Max is doing

**Rose:** But for now On

**Me, Confessions, and Rose:** With the Story!!!

* * *

**_The Flashback of Deaths Part 2_**

_Creak_

"Mom we're back home Mom." said May.

"May where is your mom." Anna said.

"Hey May to you hear anybody crying." Steph said.

"Yeah May I hear it to." Serenity said.

"That must be Max but he doesn't usually happen unless."

May starts running to her Mom's room.

"May wait for us." cries Serenity.

"May what's going on." Steph says.

"Don't tell me it's actually happening." Anna said.

Our friends have reached where May's Mom room and what they saw in the room was unbearable.

There was May's Mom leaking blood and two bullets in her head.

"Mom no it's not happening again no."

"Cuz what's happening again. Anna do you know something about this." Serenity said.

"Wait maybe this note will help." Steph said.

On the note it said:

_Dear Maple family,_

_We have killed most __to your family and your friends family. If you gu__ys still wish to live then gather up your friends and run away from here. Stay and We'll kill you._

_Grantle Fortle_

"Whose this Grantle and why did he do this Anna May what's up here." Steph said.

Silence came into the room until Anna broke it.

"May if Grantle really killed our family and our friends family then Ash and Misty aren't going to like hat they see at home they probably are going to find so everybody pack your bags we're heading out tomorrow." Anna said but you could hear the strain in her voice.

They all nodded.

**Misty's House**

"Um I guess I'll see you later." Misty said to Ash.

"Yeah I'll see you later." Ash said.

Misty opens the door and goes into her house.

"Lily, Violet, Daisy I'm home."

"Hello!!?"

_They must be in their room._

"Lily, Violet, Daisy are you."

"No You aren't Please your the only family I have."

Her sisters were dead each one had a bullet in there stomach.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hel.. sniff lo Misty here."

"Misty pack your stuff anything you have that you want to keep." It sounded like Serenity's voice.

"Serenity why."

"Just do it Misty we'll explain later."

"Okay!"

**Ash's House**

_Ash's Pov_

"Mom I'm back home."

"Mom!?"

_She must be in her room._

I open the door but what I saw was the most horrible thing that I ever saw.

My Mom was on the floor blood came out of the bullets that went threw her.

She was badly bruised there was a cut in her leg.

"Mom nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hel.. sniff lo Ash here."

"Ash pack your stuff anything you have that you want to keep." It sounded like Steph's voice.

"Steph why."

"Just do it Ash we'll explain later."

"Okay!"

* * *

**Me:** So how'd you like it. 

**Max:** It was quite emtional.

**Me:** Max you survived.

**Rose:** How'd you do it.

**Confessions:** Yeah how did you.

**Max:** How about I explain in the next chapter right now someone needs to do the disclaimer and the R & R

**Misty:** I'll do the disclaimer.

**Ash:** And I'll do the R & R.

**Misty:** **_Shygirldee does not own Pokemon._**

**Ash:** **_Read and Review._**

**Me:** Tune in next time for the update.


	4. The Flashback of Death Talk

**Seven Heaven**

**Me:** So Max can you tell me how you got Ash and Misty to stop fighting.

**Unknown Yell:** What the heck I'm I up here with you!!!

**Max:** I'm guessing that May and Drew were sleeping by eachother and you brought them to the studio bed.

**Rose:** That's right

**Confessions:** Yep no doubt. That's May and Drew screaming.

**Drew** comes down and pulls out earplugs and then **May** comes down and takes out earplugs.

**Drew and May:** What were you thinking.

**Me:** Wow they say the same thing at the same time. They must really be a couple.

**Drew and May:** We are not.

**Rose and Confessions:** Rigggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhtttttttttttttttt

**Max:** Okay you guys this it taking to long so I'll tell everybody how I survived later and where's Ash and Misty?

**Rose:** Well all I heard was that Misty was taking a shower.

**Confessions:** And I heard Ash went to eat a triple bananna sundae.

**Me:** They must be in love.

**May:** How about I do the diclaimer and then take a shower.

**Me:** Take it away.

**May:** **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Drew:** On with the story yadda yadda.

* * *

**_The Flashback of Death Talk_**

We meet our friends as they go to their tree.

"Alright we have packed our bags and it's nighttime could you tell us the story." Steph said.

"All right but how about we set up that tent and get comfy cause we have packed what we could and we have to never go back cause there is no meaning." Annna says glumly.

**20 Minutes Later**

"All right May and Anna could you tell us your story."

" Well it all started

**_Flashback_**

_"Mom I'm back from Auntie's house and I brought May." said six year old May._

_**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

_"Auntie you there." seven year old May said._

_Anna and May went running up the stairs._

_Anna quietly opens the door._

_"Mom."_

_"Hahahahaha." said a evil laugh._

_"Well hello little girls how are you."_

_"Who are you." May said scared._

_"Why don't you remember me Daughter Anna."_

_"No you can't be." Anna said._

_" Yes I am now how are you niece."_

_" Anna he isn't is he." she asked hopeing it wasn't true._

_But all Anna did was stand in fear._

_Then she fianally spoke, " He isn't he's just some guy who cheated on my mother he can't even be called a dad."_

_"Well that's where your wrong You see."_

_He took the scuff of the neck of Anna's Mother who as uncoscious._

_He then took out a gun and there is nothing else to say but Dead._

_She was dead the only parent who cared gone._

_"I'm your only dad and if you ever tell anyone you'll be dead too." He smirked._

_"Well I'll see you in do time."_

_With that he jumped out the window._

_There was nothing but silence then a a small thump._

_You could only hear from the house but small sniffs and the crikets seemmingly saying what the saddness Anna felt._

_The pierce of the words stung her. The words that she didn't want to hear._

_Silence echoed in the hallways._

_May couldn't take it anymore she spoke,"Anna I know it's hard but your Mom's dead. I'm sorry." _

_"May it's not your fault it's that bastard."_

_"Okay."_

_They then slowly brought her Mom's body outside and buried her._

"So that's the story of why that happened." Anna said after.

She then cried her heart out.

Everybody tried to comfort Anna but it was useless.

May then said, "Yeah I saw it all happened it was very sad so then Anna had to stay with me and change her last name."

Then May started to cry.

"Guys please stop crying it's sad but do you think that our family members want to see us breakdown." Misty said.

"No." May said.

"Well how about we all go to sleep." Ash said.

So from then on our heroes have traveled. Moving from one place to another and holding a sercret that made the world love them so much.

* * *

**Me:** So how'd you guys like it. Answear me soon. 

**Max:** **_Read and Review_**


	5. The May Toy

**Seven Heaven**

**Max:** Ok how I got out alive and itf your wondering Anna is sleeping.

**Max:** Ok this is the story well I said to Misty"If she needed to take a bath."

and she said she did after she left I asked if Ash was hungry. So that's the story.

and _**Shygirldee does not own pokemon. On with the story.**_

* * *

_**The May Toy**_

**Present Time**

Then all the fangirls started gathering to Drew.

Until Mr. Ren told them, " If he sees any girls swarming around Drew they're going to have detention."

_Good saved by Mr. Ren _Drew thought.

While May on the other hand indroduced herself to the Nearest person Drew.

"Hi what's your name?" May asked.

"How could you not know my name." Drew said.

"My parents built the technology on your wrist."

"This thing it wasn't built by any company."

"Are you sure about that because my family makes the poketechs."

"No actually it might of come from that idea but someone built it for me."

"Who"d that be?"

"My brother."

"How old is he?"

" He's 13 years and he already finished school when he was seven."

"What's his name."

"Max."

"Are you sure you about that cause all he seems to me is a pipsqueak and dumb."

"What did you say."

" I'll say this nice and sl..."

**Wham**

"Ouch."

May had just slapped Drew and he looked redder than May's bandanna if it was possible.

Lucky for May the teacher went to the bathroom.

"Don't ever call my brother that again."

Then May returned to her desk.

She quickly headed under her desk.

"What is it Max?"

"May I can't get a hold of Ash, Misty, and Anna. What's going on?"

"Well you see Max they sorta are mixed up in talking."

"So how's the work on the masks."

"Well they are almost done but May I need to get hold of..."

"Hey is May online let me talk to her." said a mysterious voice.

Then Serenity came on the cam.

"Hi Serenity do you know how hard it was to cover your absent."

"Serenity is that May." said a different voice.

"Hey May!" said Steph.

"Hi Steph."

"And May you know we had to stay so we could help Max with the masks." said Serenity.

"There's the girl who slapped Drew." said a background voice.

"I got to go I'll chat later and Max I'll go tell them."

"Get her!!"

"What do you guys want seriously."

"Well since you slapped Drew you have to pay."

"Okay." was all May said again.

The teacher came back in.

Then what seemed like the leader of the group said under her breath,

"We'll meet at the playgroud in the afternoon for a pokemon battle."

All May did was smirk and nod.

Then May went over to Misty, Ash, and Anna and told them to call you-know-who.

They did and then the bell rang. It was time for Pokemon battle skills.

* * *

Me: yawn I'm tired. 

Confessions: **_Read and Review_**

Rose: What she saids Review plzplz

Max: By the way she she might update quicker then other people cause she has a lot time.

Me: ANNA OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. The Pokemon Battles Part 1

**Me:** Yeah chapter six

**Mysterious fight:**

**1:** You know I'm hot just admit it.

**2:** I'd rather barf then say that.

**3:** Will you guys be quiet

**1 and 2:** Oh yeah Mrs. Ketchum

**4:** What's that suppose to mean.

**Me:** I got to go Rose, Confessions do the disclaimer.

**Author** goes to the changing room and comes out with a karate costume.

**Confessions **and** Rose **sweatdrop.

**Rose:** Well anway how about we do the disclaimer.

**Confessions:** Yeah

They were both still recovering from shock.

**Rose and Confessions:** Um... _**Shygirldee does not own pokemon.**_

**Wham Bam Kang Bong**

**Rose and Confessions: On with the story.**

**

* * *

**

_**The Pokemon Battles Part 1**_

"Okay here's our lockers." May said.

There were six lockers but they made there's special. The lockers were connected by a hollow in. It might've looked serperated but it was hollow.

"Okay where are we going to put the compter." Ash said.

"I volunteer my locker." Anna said.

"Come on guys it's our next class Pokemon Battles." Ash said.

When they went in the place was huge.

The were then greeted by a person.

The person said that they had to fill out forms of there full name, the name that they use, occupation, pokemon, and put there nickname by there pokemon if.

Annabell Maple Anna  
Coordinator  
Skitty Skitta  
Delcatty Delcatt  
Pichu Lightning  
Milotic Lotic  
Mightyena Moonch  
Umbreon Moonlight

Ashton Ketchum Ash  
Trainer  
Pikachu  
Swellow  
Turtwig  
Glaile  
Phanpy  
Bulbasaur

Maybelle Maple May  
Coodinator  
Blaziken  
Squirtle  
Beautifly  
Bulbasaur  
Espeon  
Skitty

Mistque Waterflower Misty  
Water Trainer  
Azurill  
Starmie  
Togetic  
Corsola  
Pysduck

Meanwhile Drew was doing the same thing. His card:

Andrew Kingly Drew  
Coordinator  
Roselia  
Masquerain  
Flygon  
Butterfree

All of them have set up there card now they were being teached in different rooms.

Coordinators in one. Trainers in another. **(By the way like I said before the school has freshmens and juniors in together.While senoirs get there own.)**

**Coordinator room**

The teacher for the coordinators is Mrs. Mellpo.

"Now class as you all know we have two new coordinators the other one isn't here but..."

"Yes I'm here pant pant." said someone.

" Serenity your here." Anna said.

"Yeah I'm here now what do we do now." Serenity said.

"Well you could make your I. D. while I indroduce your cousins."

"Okay." Serenity answeared.

Her card:

Serenabell Maple Serenity  
Coordinator  
Mudkip  
Magby  
Aron  
Larvitar  
Umbreon  
Mimun

"Okay I'm done." Serenity called.

"Now that's see Anna you could sit next to Farkaca."

Anna took her seat.

"Ah Serenity sit next to Pablo."

Serenity sat next to Pablo.

"Now May your going to have to sit next to Drew."

May sat down in her seat.

_Oh great I have to sit next to Mrs. Annoying. _Drew thought.

"Now you guys can talk for five minutes while I get the battle plans."

"Hi do I know you from somewhere?" May asked Drew.

Drew fell down anmie style.

"Yes don't you remember me." Drew said.

"Um yourrrrrrrr Draw."

_She doesn't even know my name how dull could this be._

"No don't you remember the boy you slapped."

"Oh yeah the boy who said the nasty words about my brother."

They would carry on but the teacher interupped them.

"Now class the battles are on the board."

Anna & Tolbec

Ren & Yoon

Drew & Fiedo

May & Cally

Serenity & Edward

Yadda Yadda

"So I guess we'll face eachother after all sooner then I thought." said a mysterious voice.

May closed her eyes. She didn't need to turn around.

"Well I'll see you in the battle field won't I."

May turned around.

"Yeah I'll see you then." She turned around and walked.

**Trainers Room**

The teacher for the trainers is Mrs. Gellnee.

"Now class as you all know we have two new trainers the other one isn't here but..."

"Yes I'm here pant pant." said someone.

" Steph your here." Misty said.

"Yeah I'm here now what do we do now." Steph said.

"Well you could make your I. D. while I indroduce your friends."

"Okay." Steph answeared.

Her card:

Stephanie Maple Steph  
Trainer  
Vaporeon  
Luvdisc  
Illumise  
Tentacool

"Okay I'm done." Steph called.

"Now that's see Misty you could sit next to Halka."

Misty took her seat.

"Ah Ash sit next to Elly."

Ash sat next to Elly.

"Now Steph your going to have to sit next to Yuki."

Steph sat down in her seat.

"Now you guys can talk for five minutes while I get the battle plans."

"Hey Ash how are." Misty asked Ash.

"I'm fine what about you." Ash said.

"I'm fine to."

"So do you think that Max will be able to finish the masks."

"Think I know. He is a genis you know."

"And I get that from Mr. Over-Confident."

"I am not."

"Riiiggggghhhhhhtttttttt."

Ash didn't hear the sarcasum.

"All right class this will be who battles who."

Ash & Misty

Mike & Losk

Steph & Carlen

Yadda Yadda

"So I'm going to battle you Ash."

"Don't think your going to win."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah"

"Fine we'll decide after the match."

**

* * *

**

**Confessions:** So how'd you like it people.

**Rose:** Anna's still beating Oh hi people.

**Confessions:** Still anyway.

**Rose and Confessions: _Review_**


	7. The Pokemon Battles Part 2

**Seven Heaven**

**Bam Kam Wham**

**Author** comes out with beaten up **Ash**, **Misty**, **May**, and **Drew**.

**Me:** Oh hi you guys well they sorta got on my nevres.

**Rose:** You call that a little.

**Confessions:** They're totally beaten.

**Me:** Chansey come out use heal bell.

**Ash**, **Misty**, **May**, and **Drew** start to get a green aura around them.

**Me:** There a good night's rest and they should be brand new.

**Rose and Confessions:** **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Me:** Well on with the story.

* * *

**_The Pokemon Battles Part 2_**

**Coordinators Room to the Outside**

_We go to Anna's battle._

"Alright this is a one 'n one battle between Anna and Tolbec. Please take out out your pokemon." said Mrs. Mellpo, the judge.

"Alright Tolbec perpare for defeat. Come out Lotic." Anna said while taking out a pokeball.

Then a creature that looked water snake with a beautiful tail came out. (Milotic)

"Oh yeah Come out Elekid." Toblbec called taking out a pokeball too.

Out came out a creature that looked like a a oval but a plug. (Elekid)

"Okay start the battle." Mrs. Mellpo said.

"Elekid use thunderbolt."

Then a huge bolt of lightning came from it's head.

"Lotic counter with iron tail."

Milotic's tail glowed white and hitted the thunder with her tail.

"Now Lotic use ice beam."

A strange white beam came out of Lotic's mouth.

"Dodge Elekid." Tolbec cried helplessly.

But it was to late the ice beam hit and Elekid froze.

"Elekid if you can hear me try to break free." he called despertly.

It was no use his Elekid could not get out.

Anna smriked. She had this battle in the bag.

"Lotic finish this with iron tail."

Once again Lotic's tail turned white and she headed for the frozen Elekid.

The iron tail had hit and the ice broke sending ice shards across the field some were heading for Lotic.

"Lotic use protect to stop the ice shards."

A green-blue shield came around Lotic and the shards bounced off.

Elekid then came out of the iceberg but still had energy.

"Elekid use thunder full power."

Then a bigger lightning bolt came out.

It then hitted Lotic.

After the effect both pokemon had bruises and looked tired.

Anna had a smile on her face.

She then called " Lotic rest."

Lotic then closed her eyes and a green arua surrounded her.

"Elekid use thunderpunch."

Lightning started to gather to Elekid the he started to run to Lotic.

"Lotic waterpulse."

Then Lotic opened her eyes at the moment Elekid was about to hit and slamed the ground like she was on water.

Then a wave of water splashed down a Elekid.

When Elekid was seen he had swirls in his eyes.

"Elekid is unable to fight Anna and Lotic win.

Chanseys with a strecher took Elekid to the school's pokemon center.

The group clapped then the next battle commenced.

"Anna that was great. You and Lotic really kicked some but." Serenity said when Anna sat down.

"Well you really need to connect with your pokemon to sense when they awke from rest." Anna replied.

"Um Serenity why is May dazed." Anna asked Serenity.

"I don't really know. She's been like this for awhile."

"And Yoon and her Yamma wins." said Mrs. Mellpo

"Next up is Drew and Fiedo."

May perked up.

"May is there something wroug." Serenity asked.

"No it's just my battle's next and you know why."

"Roselia petal dance." they heard.

A Roselia looks like a plant but for hands it had a blue and red rose.

They managed to see pink petals going toward Fiedo's Teddiursa.

A Teddiursa looks like a bear.

"Wow" was all that May said because after that attack Fiedo's Teddiursa fainted.

"Okay next battle is May againest Cally."

"All right May good luck." Anna and Serenity said together.

"Well don't worry about it Blaziken and I made a new move that will take her pokemon out in whatever way." May said.

"Okay commence the battle."

"Blaziken come out."May yelled.

A Blaziken looked like an overgrown chicken but his wrists and heels had flames.

"Come out Blastoise." Cally yelled.

Blastoise looked like a overgrown turtle with spouts coming out of it's shell.

**Meanwhile how about we also see Ash and Misty's battle.**

"Okay this one 'n one battle between Ash and Misty." said Mrs. Gellnee.

"Come out Pikachu." Ash called.

Pikachu looked like a yellow mouse.

"Come out Togetic." Misty called.

Togetic is white with small wings and red and white symbols.

"That this battle commence."

* * *

**Me:** Ash, Misty, May, and Drew do the R. 

**Ash, Misty, May, and Drew:** No

**Author** assumes battle stance.

**Ash, Misty, May, and Drew:** **_Review_**

**Me:** Well tell me what you think. Anna Out


	8. The Battles Interuption?

**Seven** **Heaven**

**Me:** Hi guys It's Chapter 8.

**May:** Good for everybody.

**Drew:_ Shygirldee does not own pokemon_**

**Ash and Misty:** On with the Story.

* * *

**_The Battles Interuption?_**

"Blaziken use blaze kick." May yelled.

One of Blaziken's feet then started to be on fire and headed towards Blastoise.

Cally smriked.

"Blastoise use water gun to stop the attack." Cally shouted.

A jet of water came out of Blastoise's mouth and headed toward Blaziken.

The attack hit head on.

May smiled.

Blaziken came out of the jet and it didn't seem to have a stratch.

"Skyuppercut."

Blaziken's fist started glow white then started to go to Blastoise.

Then the skyuppercut hitted Blastoise in the stomach the attack was so strong that it send Blastoise in the air.

Blastoise was going down fast.

"Blaziken psyfire."

Then Blaziken's eyes started to glow red and a flare gripped Blatosie's leg.

"Gently Blaziken."

Then Blastoise slowly got to the ground and fainted.

"May and Blazien have won the battle."

The crowd went wild.

Drew was shocked too he seened the whole battle.

What shocked him more was that he had never heard the move psyfire.

It scared him.

"May that was..." Anna said.

They saw a Salamence coming with a device that made it like a room.

"Why's Max here. He doesn't usually Oh no." Serenity.

"You don't. Man in the middle of a school day." May said.

"What do you mean." said a familar voice.

"Um Draw what are you doing here." May asked.

"My name is Drew." He replied.

* * *

**Meanwhile the battle between Misty and Ash**

There pokemon were tired.

One of them would fall.

Both of there pokemon fell at the same time.

"Looks like it's a tie"

"Misty, Ash, Steph we got to go it's happening." Serenity said.

"Max is waiting for us in Thunder." Anna called.

"Come on you guys." May said.

The group ran but then the teachers tried to stop them.

"Now where do you think your going kids." Mrs. Gellpo said.

"We're going to do something at home." Misty said.

"Is it that important to skip school." Mrs.Mellpo asked.

"Yes."Ash said.

"Well then what is it then?" asked Mrs. Gellnee.

"I'm sorry we have to do this but Max use Puff." Anna said.

Puff was a ballon looking pokemon.(Jigglypuff)

The group puts on earplugs. So does Drew?

"Puff use sing."

Out of Puff's mouth came a soothing melody that made everybody go to sleep.

"Alright guys come on." Max told.

The group srcambles to Thunder.

Drew hangs on Thunder's leg.

"Okay Max Um Max we have a passenger on board Um Thunder's bottem left leg." Anna said.

"We're going to to have to get them. Ash." Max said.

"Fine."

Ash goes up to the leg and see's that the person is Drew.

"Hey guys it's Draw."

"It's Drew, Idoit."

Drew gets up from Thunder's leg.

"Okay I want to know what's going on."

"Max that's the guys who said nasty things about you." May whipers to Max.

"He did."

Max's eye's started to have a fire.

"Why should we tell you tell you Draw." Steph said.

"Because you should and MY NAME IS DREW."

"Whatever you say Drew, Draw." Serenity said.

Max kick Drew in the shin three times.

"Hey kid stop that."

"He's in big trouble now." Misty says to Steph, May, Serenity,and Anna.

And Misty was right.

After he said that Max kicked him in the spot I don't really want to point out.

"Ouch okay I'll stop."

"Okay you guys acording to my search we go some trouble in Sinnoh at Jublife city. Some person made a Slaking a hundred times his normal size and you know that can be trouble."

"Right Max now did you finish those masks." Anna asked.

"Yeah I did and who was the person I kicked." Max asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Oh um that's Draw I think." May replied.

"It's DREW D-R-E-W."

"Okay _Drew_ if your going to be here you might as well take this notepad and record what happen."

"Fine."

"Okay take the masks I made for you and take a pokemon." Max said.

Anna takes out Moonlight. (Umbreon)

Ash takes out Pikachu.

May takes out Blaziken.

Misty takes out Togetic.

Serenity takes her Umberon.

Steph takes out Vaporeon.

"Okay guys I want you to put on you mask and say your pokemon's name." Max stated.

"Moonlight"

"Pikachu"

"Blaziken"

"Togetic"

"Umbreon"

"Vapreon"

Then Anna, Ash, May, Misty, Serenity, and Steph started to glow a white outline of themselves.

Steph started to shrink into a small slender body. She then started to grow fins. Then a blue body.

Serenity and Anna started to get a small slender body too. They then got long black ears. There body turned into black.

Misty started to get small. She got small wing and feet. Her body became white.

May started to grow bigger. Her feet started to build more. She started to be red and orange.

Ash started to be small and chubby. He got small ears. He started to be yellow.

Drew watched in amazment has they started to be the pokemon they called.

The gang were finishing there pokemon touches

Steph was finishing her fins and scales.

Serenity and Anna were finishing their gold rings and feet.

Misty was finishing her shapes on her body.

May was finishing her claws and head shape.

Ash was finishing his cheeks and body details.

Now they have finished there transformation.

If they were really real pokemon then they would be rare because of there eye color.

Steph brown/green eyes for her Vaporeon transformation.

Serenity's brown eyes for her Umbreon transformation.

Misty's ocean green eyes for her Togetic transformation.

May's sapphire eyes for her Blaziken transformation.

Ash's chocolate brown eyes for his Pikachu transformation.

Anna's brown eyes for her Umbreon transformation.

"Umbre Um." Anna said.

"Um Anna could you let me get the pokemon to human translater."

Max gets the PHT.

"Okay speak into this device you guys."

The PHT links to ear to listen and there's a mouth piece so you can communicate with humans. IT's also indestructible.

Max links a PHT to the group.

"Test Testing Max it works too." Anna exclaims.

"This is so cool Max your a genis." May exclaims.

"You really invented this." Drew asked Max.

"Well duh he is a genis." Serenity said.

"I can't really believe it."

"Well believe it this." Steph said.

Steph blasted a water gun at Drew's head.

Everyone besides Drew and Steph sweatdrop.

"Well how about we just go on with the mission." Max said.

* * *

**Me:** How'd you like it guys. 

**May:** It was great.

**Drew:** Why aren't I a pokemon.

**Ash:** Cause you aren't special.

**Misty:** **_Review_**


	9. The First Mission and LOVE!

**Seven Heaven**

**Me:**Hi guys I'm back.

**May:** But I thought I wouldn't see you until the near of summer.

**Me:** Well I couldn't stay in Kansas because of some things.

**Drew:** Well my 5 days of vacation is over.

**Ash:** **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Misty:** Where'd you come from.

**Ash:** Well Anna said that if I do the disclaimer that I could eat a all-you-can-eat dinner on her.

**Me:** Well yeah you go and eat your dinner.

**Author** hands **Ash** a thousand dollars.

Then **Rose** and **Confessions** come in.

**May:** Hey Ash could I come with you.

**Drew:** Well that gets rid of them.

**Drew** stomach growls.

**Me, Rose, Confessions, Max, and Misty** Sweatdrop.

**Drew:** What?!

**Confessions:** Oh nothing it's just um nothing.

**Drew:** Hey guys I'll come with you.

**Me, Rose, Confessions, Max, and Misty** stomach growls too.

**Rose:** How about we go eat too.

**Misty and Max:** Who's paying.

**Me:** I am.

**Misty:** Well she did give Ash one thousand bucks.

**Max:** In cash.

**Me:** Well before we leave let's do the saying.

**Me, Rose, Confessions, Max, and Misty:_ ON WITH THE STORY._**

* * *

**_The First Mission and LOVE?!_**

"All right guys let's take off." Max said.

"By the way how did you know I was on Thunder?" Drew asked Umbreon Anna.

"Well you see this Salamence is actually mine." Umbreon Anna replied.

"Whattt!!!." Drew exclaimed.

"But then how did you know."

"You see a trainer and a pokemon have a special connection and Salamence told Anna that someone was on his leg." Vaporeon Steph explained.

"But how could a freshmen have this incredibly strong pokemon?"

"Are you insulting Anna?" Blaziken May asked.

"No it's just she's just so young."

"Well we had pokemon since we were all six." Umbreon Serenity said.

"Why?!"

"We can't say." Misty said.

"We're not going to Jublife if we keep talking. Max get your Gardevoir to teleport us close to the city." Ash said.

"Why do we have to be close to the city? Why not in." Drew asked.

"Do you want to get crushed by that huge Slaking." Max said.

"Hurry up Max that Slaking won't shrink by itself." Ash yelled.

"Yeah yeah come out Gardevoir." Max said numbly.

Out came a slender pokemon with a green head.

"Gardevoir teleport us near Jublife city."

Then everyone had a blue aura surrounding them.

Next they disappeared from La Rousse City and reappeared in Route .

"Well here we are guys." Max stated.

"Wow that was quick." Drew said dazed.

"You seem dazed Draw." May said.

"Yes I am and my naME IS DRew."

"_Right _and you had came on your lucky we didn't even throw overboard." Blaziken May said coldly.

So coldly that it made him frezze momentarily.

Then Blaziken May went off by Togetic Misty, Umbreon Anna, Vaporeon Steph, and Umbreon Serenity.

"What just happened?" whispered Drew.

"Okay guys here's the plan. We're going to have weaken the Slaking first before we can shrink it back to normal and then I can capture it." Max said while raising two weird looking devices.

The one in his right hand looked like a mini water gun.

The one in his left looked like something that a pokeball could go in and a slingshot mixed together.

"Why do you you get to capture the Slaking." Drew said bluntly.

"Because I always wanted one." Max said.

"All right let's get this going." Vaporeon Steph said.

"But first we must locate where the Slaking is." Max said while adjusting his glasses.

**_Bang Bam BOOM_**

"I think I found it." Pikachu Ash said while raising a bush.

There they saw a clear view of the huge Slaking.

"Holy Miltank!" Drew exclaimed.

"Yes that is now Max what should we do now." Blaziken May said.

"Well we should start at the building over there." Max said pointing to the building slightly taller then the Slaking.

"Okay Max."

Then the squad except Pikachu Ash left.

He wanted to say something to Drew before he left.

**5 minutes later**

We see Drew with a understanding look and Pikachu Ash leaving.

"Quick attack."

Ash runs off very quickly.

"Ky Drew let's get on Thunder and moniter what's going on."

"All right."

**Meanwhile the Gang with Pikachu Ash**

"Okay guys let's attack at all corners." Umbreon Serenity said.

Then Umbreon Serenity took off to the building next to the Slaking.

"Okay guys you heard her let's take off." Vaporeon Steph said.

Then Vaporeon Steph went to the building across from Umbreon Serenity.

Then the others went to these building:

1  
2 3  
7  
4 5  
6

1Blaziken May

2Umbreon Serenity

3Vaporeon Steph

4Pikachu Ash

5Togetic Misty

6Umbreon Anna

7 Huge Slaking

"All right guys on the count of three we hit the Slaking with our attacks." Umbreon Anna said.

"One." Ash said.

"Two." Misty said.

"Three." Every said releaseing there attacks.

Blaziken May relesased her flamethrower.

Umbreon Serenity released her nightshade.

Vaporeon Steph released her water gun.

Pikachu Ash released his thunder.

Togetic Misty released her psychic.

Umbreon Anna released her shadow ball.

The attacks made a red, black, blue, yellow, and purple effect.

It caught the Slaking by surprise but in a frenzy of rage.

"Slack Sla Slaking."

He ran over to the building Blaziken May and caught May in his hand.

"Oh no May we got to help." Umbreon Anna said.

The group countinued to fire attacks but it was no use espeicialy since they didn't wanted to hurt May.

**Up with Max and Drew**

"Oh no Drew you need to help my sister."

"But how."

Max went into one of those anmie thinking modes.

"Ah ha I made an extra mask for me but first do you have any pokemon."

"Yeah I do well bring it out."

"Come out Flygon."

"Good now put on this mask."

"Are you sure about this." Drew said unsurely.

"Yes now put it on."

Drew puts on the mask and a blinding light surrounds them.

* * *

Me: Well how'd you like it.

May: Why did I have to be kidnapped by one.

Ash: Ahh now's Drew special.

Drew: Yes I always am.

Confessions and Rose: Will you guys Shut up.

Ash and Drew become quiet.

Me: Good Well you guys hurry and review and tell me ideas if you want.

**_REVIEW_**


	10. Plan: Save May

**Seven Heaven**

**Me:** Hello again This is officially chapter 10

**Drew:** What am am I doing here alone?

**Me:** Well your doing a play.

**Drew:** Which one?

**Me:** Take it away May.

**May** comes in with a pink dress.

**Drew**'s eyes are like o,o

**May:** We're doing Sleeping Beauty Drew are you okay?

**Drew:** Um yeah.

**Me:** Well Rose and Confessions take it away.

**Confessions and Rose:** **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon._**

**Confessions:** Okay in the next chapter is the start of contestshipping

**Rose:** And some epic battle sceanes to.

**Everyone:** **_ON WITH THE STORY_**

* * *

**_Plan: Save May_**

**May Pov**

_Why did I have to caught Ouch stupid Slaking._

I send a glare a the Slaking.

It seems ineffective.

_Man I hate you._

_Come on you guys you have to help me soon or..._

_Wait what is that in the sk losing counsiousness_

I blacked out.

**Normal Pov**

"Look up in the sky it's a plane." Pikachu Ash said dumbly.

Then he was pounded in the building.

"Even though we're on a mission your still a dense idoit." Togetic Misty yelled.

"No it's a Flygon." said Vaporeon Steph.

"Um that would have to be a trainers Flygon because there are no Flygons in this region." Umbreon Serenity explained.

"Another thing that Flygon has emerald eyes." Umbreon Anna said.

Then everyone thought who in the world has emerald eyes.

"It's Drew!?" everyone yelled.

"Finally you guys got my name right." Drew said while landing on the building they were on.

"Did Max have a spare mask?" Anna asked.

"Well yeah Max told me to save May."

"Well until Max finds a way to let you change to different pokemon then that's a bust." Vaporon Steph said.

"Maybe if we can somehow lure it away from the city." Togetic Misty said,

Everyone goes to an anmie thinking mode.

"How about food." Ash answeared.

"Well I guess that can work." Vaporeon Steph said.

"No actually I was just hungruy."

"But first how are we going to save May." asked Togetic Misty.

"Well luring the Slaking from the city with food seems like step one." Umbreon Anna said.

"Then step two is to get May away from the Slaking right?" Flygon Drew said.

"Yeah and then we have to weaken the Slaking as step three." Umbreon Serenity said.

"And then Max can shrink and capture the Slaking. The last step." Vaporeon Steph said while paw-fin high fiving Umbreon Anna.

"Well now that we planned that how about we do it." Max said coming down from Thunder.

"Well we're going to have to get something that will feed that huge Slaking." said Togetic Misty.

"I got it. Well if we can find the right ingredients then I should be able to get a good pokeblock. It will take us day but at night we strike. Okay this is the list." Umbreon Anna said while holding a list of ingredients that everyone read:

**Huge Pokemon in a Drop**

1. One cup of Combee honey.

2. A teardrop from a Pikachu.

3. Three leaves from a papauti tree.

4. A pecha berry.

5. A tomato berry

6. A cup of concentrated spore.

7. A leachi berry.

8. Moncho berry.

"Well those ingredients are hard to find but I think we can do it." Flygon Drew said.

"Yeah let's find the items." Pikachu Ash said.

Then they put there paws, fins, and claws.

"LET'S GO." Umbreon Serenity yelled.

* * *

**Me:** Sorry it's short but I am starting to run out of Ideas Please I need some fresh ideas. 

**Rose:** Come on Reviewers we need some ideas.

**Confessions:** She will give you a dedication

**Me, Rose, and Confessions:** REVIEW


	11. Plan: Get the Items

**Seven Heaven**

**Me:** Hello people.

**May:** Well this is the chapter that we gather every single item.

**Drew:** Don't read it it's horrible.

**Confessions:** Drew don't make me do this.

**Rose** comes in with a **Illumise**.

**Rose:** Illumise use string shot.

**Drew:** AHHH MMMMmmmm.

**Misty **comes in with a bananna stuffed **Ash**.

**Ash:** **_Shygirldee does not own pokemon. _**Can I have a bananna now.

**Misty:** Yeah yeah.

**Me:** How about we just go to the story.

**Everyone:_ ON WITH THE STORY_**

* * *

**_Plan: Get the Items_**

"Okay we are going to need to the ingredients soon, So Steph since you can swim go underwater go get the leaves from the papauti tree. (They live in the water) Drew get the Combee honey. Serenity and Anna get the berries. Misty go find a pokemon that can do spore. And I'll find a way to get Ash to shed a tear." Max ordered.

"Um Max could I go with Serenity." Togetic Misty said.

"And why." Max said.

"Because I don't have the patience to get the spore."

"All right Anna get the spore and Misty you go with Serenity."

"Hai" everybody said.

Everybody went to Thunder to get dropped off to the locations.

**With Steph**

_Now I have to jump into the ocean to find an underwater tree to get three leaves, easy maybe not._

"All right Steph this is your stop and JUMP!!" Max yelled.

And DIVE.

Steph jumped into the deep cold sea but the sea didn't seem to affect her.

_Wow it is so fun to swim. _

_Now I need to find a tree with red flowers. Sounds like a rose tree._

_Wow swimming in the water has never been easier._ She thought.

Steph made a swift motion in the water that sent a weird chill.

_Now to find an underwater tree that..._

"Wow that's beautiful." Vaporeon Steph said out loud.

There across her was a tree that resembled a actual rose bush but in a tree.

It showed a ruby light that carried a calm soothing feeling that would shatter has soon as she saw a...

"Kyogre." she said.

Kyogre was a big blue fish.

The Kyogre was sleeping peacefully with snores.

_Okay this is arkward I didn't really knew umm pokemon could snore_. Vaporeon Steph thought sweatdropping.

Then Kyogre rolled around on his side.

_Then again I'll just get the leaves._

Just as she was about to grab a leaf Kyogre spoke,

"Hey gal want some dinner."

Steph turned and whew.

_Man this guy may be a lengendary but he's a flirt._

Then Steph busted into giggles and got the three leaves.

Now you say that was easy maybe not.

Right when she was leaving the Kyogre woked up.

"Who wakes me up at this time of hour." He boomed.

"You you will pay." He said powering up a sheer cold.

_Oh man what to do I'll call Max._

Now fimbling with the gadget she got the number of Max.

"Max hurry and pick me up... good I need it. I'll be jumping...aha very well." She spoke.

_Good now to counter that attack with a I got it._

Steph began to charge up an aurora beam.

Then the sharp ice attacks collided making smoke for a good getaway.

_Yes Thunder in view and..._

JUMP

**With Drew**

_Okay I need to get honey from a combee this is arkward_

"Okay Drew this is your stop, The biggest hive of combees hope you survive." called Max.

"Hey what do you mean by that." Flygon Drew said.

Too late he dived in. Couldn't hear.

_Okay I meet a band a pokemon transformers join the group trying to save May. A girl that has somehow ressited my charm. What is so different about her. I mean usually a girl could and man got to get the honey._

_Now where to find honey._

Flygon Drew began to hover and looked around then seeing a patch of Combees together.

Combees were an odd looking monster combs honey.

There were some Combee nursing some baby Combees.

Flygon Drew smiled, a true smiled.

_Are you seeing this Mom too. I really miss you._

He sighed this was just like May and Anna.

Then Flygon Drew remembered what Pikachu Ash had told him.

**_Flashback_**

_"Hey Draw, I need to tell you something." Pikachu Ash said running to Drew._

_"What to you want Arch." Drew said smugly flipping his hair._

_"My name's Ash, Drew." Pikachu Ash said sparking his cheeks._

_"Anyway I came here to tell you a few things."_

_'What things."_

_"Well you have to know why we...we have to be this way."_

_'Yeah and why."_

_"Because we're orphans."_

_"Orphan?"_

_"Yeah orphan we have lived without parents for sometime."_

_"Living in an island."_

_"Island?"_

_"I'll tell you more later but I have to go." he said leaving._

_Thus leaving Drew in the state of confusion and understanding._

**_End Flashback_**

_Okay maybe if I talk to one of the workers._

Drew started to fly to a Beedrill.

A Beedrill was a big bee.

"Um Beedrill do you know where I could get some honey."

"What you talking to m-hic-e are you hic an odd-hic-ly colored Combee or Bedrill." He said in a dullsion voice.

_Okay is it me or is this guy er Beedrill drunk. I think I'll just sneak out of here. Or I could just whiddle down some information._ Flygon Drew thought evily.

"Hey dude do you where to find some honey." Flygon Drew said.

"Yeah you have to hic find the hic Vesiqueen first." he said drunkly.

"Thank much dude gotta go."

Flygon Drew flew and landed in what seemed to be royalty's lair.

"Why hello how may I treat you." said an unknown evil voice.

"Well I need to find some Combee honey to fill a jar got any." He said dumbly while getting a jar that appeared so suddenly.

"Well I do but you must do a quiz test." she said while somehow an anmie quiz show comes up.

"Okay your question to get the honey is." Vesiqueen announced in anannouncers suit.

Drumroll plays.

"What is the flower with the meaning of love?" she asked in a dramanic voice.

"The flower with the meaning of love is a a a a ROSE." He shouts.

"And that is the correct answear. Here is your prize." Vesiqueen said giving him his jar full of honey.

"Okay honey go off now."

_Okay pokemon are sometimes crazy. No scrat__ch that,__ a__re totally crazy. I think I'll just call Max._

"Hey Max...Yep I''ll be there...Yeah meet you there."

Then Flygon Drew flew all the way to get there.

**Serenity and Misty**

"Okay the only place with berry's is Doom Woods." Max said to them.

"I have one question why is it called Doom Woods." Togetic Misty asked scared.

"Um no time for questions go." Max yelled.

"AAAAAHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."

"Flap your wings." said Umbreon Serentiy said winded.

"OK." Misty said flapping her small wings.

"Now hurry and use pyschic."

Then a purple arua envolped Umbreon Serenity.

'Whewww. MAX IS SO GONNA DIE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM." Umbreon Serenity literally screamed that a flock of Taillows was driven away.

"Okay let's just get the berries." Togetic Misty said sweatdropping.

"Now where exactly do we go." Umbreon Serenity said.

"Well we need to find a pecha, tomato, leachi, and moncho berry." Togetic Misty said.

"I guess so hey look a pecha berry." Umbreon Serenity pointing to a pink and white fruit thing.

"All right bring it down with a nightmare." she said lifting her um paw.

"Yeah." then a purple black beam shooted down the pecha berry."

"**Right on we got it. One down three left to go**." Serenity shounted.

"Okay let's go find those hey look a tomato berry, a leachi berry, and a moncho berry in a group." said Togetic Misty but that can't always happen can it?

**(Thanks Kirly)**

But over them sat a dark looking Hondoom.

A Hondoom was a bull dog cross.

"Um Misty I don't Nevermind."

During the talk somehow Misty had slipped and got the berries.

"Well at least."

"Spoke to soon." said an angry Hondoom.

"Um got to go." they said.

"Get back here fools." Hondoom shouted.

"I need to get Max to get us." Umbreon Serenity said fumbling with the phone.

"Okay Max get us there's a wild Hondoom chasing us... Good...we'll be there."

"And that must be our ride."

Then what they saw was slightly arkward Pikachu Ash was crying.

**With Anna**

"Alright Anna somewhere in this forest is a pokemon that will give us the spore." Max explained.

"So you want me to find a pokemon that will give me spore in the jar on my back." Umbreon Anna said.

"Um yeah now go." Max said with arkwardly dankness.

"Right Max and a Miltank can fly."

" What was that."

"Nothing."

Then Umbreon Anna trotted away to the forest.

Now Umbreon started to go through her memories to a pokemon that knows spore.

_Right a Tropius Now wow this trip is so fun._

_There across her was a TROPIUS._

Tropius was a dragon type thing with green leaves.

_Now I just need to sweet talk this guy._

Umbreon Anna then walked up to the Tropious and woked him up.

"What do you want peasent?" He asked grudingly.

"Um can I have some spore." she asked politely.

"Will it shut you up and leave."

"Um yeah."

"Good."

He began to fill up the jar with spore then dozed off.

"Well that was easy."

"Better call Max."

"Max I'm... Yeah... okay we only have three of the items."

**Max and Ash**

"Okay Ash time to shed a tear." Max said with an evil glint.

"No I'm manly, manly people do not cry." Pikachu Ash yelled.

"Right how about tickling." Max said tickling.

"Ma...x...stt...o...p...i..t...ple...ase..." Pikachu Ash said out of breath.

Then Max got a big dose of electricity.

"Ow why ya do that." Max said oddly.

"Because your hurting me."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are what were we talking about again."

"Oh nothing."

**_Ring Ring_**

"Hold on Ash."

"...Yeah what... we'll be there and no okay."

They then steered to the sea Vaporeon Steph was in.

**Slposh**

Then Steph landed gracefully on Thunder.

"Hiya guys how's it going."

'Well everythings fine except ash won't give me a tear."

"Hey what did I tell you I'm manly, manly people don't cry."

"What if we inflict pain on him." Vaporeon Steph said.

"Don't come near me madwoman." Pikachu Ash shouted.

"What did you say Ash." She replied sharply.

"Um Nothing."

"Oh yeah."

Vaporeon Steph charged up a mean icebeam at Pikachu Ash.

"Whoa what are you doing."

He then eletricited Vaporeon Steph.

"That's why you shouldn't face the man." he said in triumpth

"Right and Misty can be more tough while you cower in fear."

Pikachu Ash was bliushing mad like a tomato berry.

**_Ring Ring_**

"Hello Oh hi what...we'll pick you up at the entrance...kay bye."

"Well what happen." asked Vaporeon Steph.

"Well Drew should well he's here." he said pointing to the figure in the distance.

"Finally you people got my name right." He said going on Thunder.

"Well it's very hard not to." Vaporeon Steph said.

"Okay I'm just going to land Thunder on the ground while we wait for the others to call."

**_Ring Ring_**

"...Yeah you got the spore... we only have three..."

"Well you guys we have the spore." Max said excited.

Then a black figure with yellow glowing circles jumps on Thunder.

"Hey guys how's the weather?" said Umbreon Anna.

"It's fine." said Pikachu Ash.

"Well let's see the items." Max said.

There in the corner was three leaves shaped like a rose petals except green, a jar full of yellow milky honey, and a jar full of powdery green honey.

"Hey Drew you seem queit. Deep in thought." Vaporeon Steph said.

Flygon Drew still remained in deep thought.

Then Flygon Drew snapped out of his range of thought.

"What um yeah I'm okay." He said startled.

"Okay umm." Umbreon Anna started.

**_Ring Ring_**

"Hey Max can I have the phone?" Umbreon Anna asked sweetly.

"Um sure.' Max replied unsurly.

"Hello... uah...I see...yep on here." She talked on the phone sadly for some reason.

"Um Ash I don't know how to put this to you but Misty has been badly injured and she might die." Umbreon Anna explained and then winked at Vaporeon Steph.

She nodded and winked back.

"Your not serious are you." Pikachu Ash asked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sure."

Then Ash cried with a whole bunch of tears.

Max with a glint in his eye took out a small jar and took a tear.

Then **Bloop.**

"Ash why are you crying." said a uneasy voice.

"Yeah Ash why you crying." said a teasing voice.

"Misty your alive YOUR ALIVE." Pikachu Ash said running tears hugged Togetic Misty.

"A..sh.. I..can't...breath."

"Oh um sorry." he said scratching his back.

"Well here are the berries." Umbreon Serenity said holding a bag of the listed berries.

"And I got the tear." Max said holding the Pikachu tear.

"Hey you guys tricked me." Pikachu Ash said dully.

"Gosh Ash I didn't know you were that dense." said Flygon Drew.

"Well I better get these ingredients mixed. Um Max could you turn us back to humans." Umbreon Anna said.

"Yeah I need to work on the masks again too." Max said.

He got out a remote type thing and pressed a big red button.

Everybody had a white form of themselves again.

Then the white shatttered to show their human form.

Steph had her black curly hair down with the middle school's girl uniform fitting her brown green eyes glistining.

Serenity's voilet hair in a cute bun, the school's girl uniform, and her light brown eyes shining.

Misty her amburm hair in a side ponytail, girl's uniform, and sea green eyes full of courage.

Drew's emerald hair in a slick motive, the boy's uniform, and emerald eyes that would make any normal girl faint.

Ash's black hair covered by a hat, the boy's uniform, and soft chocolate eyes that had sweetness.

Anna's curly black hair with a blue headband, the girl's uniform, and dark brown eyes full of sweetness.

Max was wearing his polo green shirt, his glasses, and army pants.

"Well we should hurry and make the potion Serenity Steph come with me we got a potion to make." Then Serenity, Steph, and Anna went off near Thunder with the ingredients.

"I guess we could talk." Drew said flicking his hair.

"If we're going to talk let's talk on the couch." Ash said going to a red three seated couch.

Then Misty went to sit next to Ash.

Whil Drew sat on a one seat blue chair.

Max went to the captain's office to land Thunder.

"So ummm..." Drew started.

* * *

**Me:** That is practically my longest chapter I have ever typed. 

**May:** That is long.

**Rose:** Yeah it was.

**Confessions:** Well you guys review.

**Misty:** Tell us what you think.

**Drew:** MMMphph

**Ash:** **_REVIEW_**


	12. After Math

**Seven Heaven**

**Me: Hello everybody.**

**Drew: No my vacation is ruined.**

**May: "Tears" Your back and not dead.**

**Confession: Wow it's been what a month**

**Rose: I thought you were dead.**

**Me: I'm a kid and well I can't update much because of school  
Well I would like to say something that there will be a sequel.  
I am also guessing that it will be a three sequels.**

**Another thing I am sorta wrapping this story up so this is after we save May. I am SO sorry but I need to wrap this story up. But let's just say. They put the Slaking to sleep and returned to school. This is the aftermath. I just want to say I am SOOOO SORRY  
Please Forgive me.**

**_The Tantrum of School_**

**_He has Come_**

**_The Battle of Love_**

**Tell me what you think.**

**_

* * *

_**

**_After Math_**

"You know for the time I was knocked out I thought I saw him again." May said walking to they're house.

They live in a isolated island off the coast of Hoen. It is surrounded by many rocks. No one came there much except them.

Serenity replied back. "Really." "What are you talking about?" Drew asked. "Nothing" Steph said. "OK then tell me why you have a island Why was there a huge Slaking and why am I in a dress." "Well you fell asleep on Thunder and May, Serenity. Steph, Misty and Anna thought it would be funny to dress you as a girl." Ash answered back.

Drew was wearing a green dress with light frills at the bottom.The dress really brought out his emerald eyes. His head was slight ruffled. He was wearing a a light purple eye shadow, blush, and pink lipstick.

He was very mad.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha." Max laughed.

"Hey this is not funny NOT FUNNY AT ALL."

"I'm sorry." May said relented. "But that's what you get for touching my butt you PERVERT!!"

As they put there stuff down, coats on racks, etc. Then they went to the dining table to talk. Drew tried to find the bathroom but got lost and went to the dining room again.

"Where's the bathroom?" Drew questioned.

All of them said quite easily, " Upstairs to the left hall then your nearest right." Drew sorta sweat dropped. "Kay." Then Anna said, "I'm going to make dinner." but then everybody said, "NO" "It's not going to be soup." "Alright."

"Serenity maybe you should watch her so she won't do you know." Steph whispered. "Kay." she whispered back. Serenity then pushed back her chair and joined Anna in the kitchen.

"May are you sure you saw him." Max said seriously. "You know Max I don't really know. I just saw and then blacked out." May replied. "I see May but we've been tracking him for the last two years." Misty said back.

"Well it's going to take all of us to beat him," Ash said standing on the table. Misty then hitted him with a hammer.

"Ash you have a point but you DON'T. NEED. TO. STAND. On. A. TABLE!" Misty yelled and hitted him seven times.

Drew returned in a red jersey and black shorts. Drew sweat dropped for the second time seeing Ash beated up.

"Nice to see you Drew but we have a thing we need to ask you." Max said at his return. "And what is it." Drew questioned. "We...

**Back with Anna and Serenity**

_I wonder if he's coming back _thoughted Anna as she exited the room. She took out the mac & cheese box, boiling pan, eight bowls, and eight spoons for the bowl.

Then Serenity came in.

"Serenity why are you in here?" Anna asked not turning away from the boiling water. "Steph said that I should watch you so you won't burn something again and I also want to talk to you." Serenity replied.

"Oh."

The room was in silence for sometime till Anna spoke again, "Serenity I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what."

"For being isolated from everyone. I just don't want to lose all of you like my little sister." Anna started to cry. (an: I don't have a little sister. I actually have a little brother.)

Serenity walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Anna I know it hutted when Hope died but all that is in the past. You have to be in the future not the past. And I know he killed her but life is life she is in your heart isn't she." Serenity spoke calmly.

Anna smiled. "Your right." They hugged.

"Well it's time to serve supper." Anna laughed. She smiled.

**Back to the crazy Dining Room**

"We...

"TIME FOR DINNER." Two people shouted.

"Finally." Steph said relieved. Everybody sat Steph at one end then Serenity and Anna facing each other, Misty and Ash facing each other, May and Drew facing each other, and Max at a end.

They ate dinner in silence.

"Okay Drew I want you to join our group." Max said breaking the eerie silence.

"What?" Drew said spitting his food.

All the heads looked at Max.

"Well I decided a name Seven Heaven. It took me forever to make those human to changing things and my inventions put a signature on whoever wore it so only they can only use it. But I made Drew use the one I was having so Drew what do you think?" Max explained.

Then everybody looked at Drew.

"I I accept."

And after that we want for the next movie in Seven Heaven.

**Movie Seven Heaven**

**Copy Right to Pokemon is Satoshi Tajiri**

**Story Made by Shygirldee**

**Main Cast**

**Drew Kingly is played by Drew**

**May Maple is played by May**

**Misty Waterflower is played by Misty**

**Ash Ketchum is played by Ash**

**Max Maple is played by Max**

**Anna Maple is played by Shygirldee**

**Steph Maple is played by A Rose for me A Rose for you**

**Serenity Maple is played by Confessions of Secret Love**

**Other Characters**

**Grantle Fortle**

**Mr. Ren**

**Mrs. Mellpo**

**Lily Waterflower**

**Violet Waterflower**

**Daisy Waterflower**

**Delia Ketchum**

**Caroline Maple**

**Mrs. Gellnee**

**Cally**

**Implied Characters**

**Ben Kingly**

**Edward**

**Fiedo**

**Luna Kingly**

**Ken Kingly**

**Fan girls**

**Halka**

**Elly**

**Yuki**

**Pablo**

**Yoon**

**Losk**

**Carlen the Fan girl**

**Pokemon Casted**

**Lotic the Milotic**

**Elekid**

**Roselia**

**Teddiursa**

**Blaziken**

**Blastoise**

**Togetic**

**Pikachu**

**Flygon**

**Vaporeon**

**Umbreon**

**Moonlight**

**Puff the Jigglypuff**

**Thunder the Salamence**

**Slaking**

**Gardevoir**

**Places**

**La Coma High**

**The Sky**

**The Battle Grounds**

**The Homeroom**

**The Rooms**

**The Island**

**Hoen**

**The House of Our Heroes**

**The Park**

**Sinnoh**

**Jublife City**

**Underwater**

**Combee Hive**

**Doom Woods**

**The Woods**

Me: Well that's it for now See You Later

ANNA OUT


End file.
